


Remove All Doubt (Open Your Mouth)

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes-centric, Cheesy, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence may be golden, but probably not when the key to finding your soulmate is the first words they say...  Alternately: Another Soulmate AU, this time with extra cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remove All Doubt (Open Your Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hectopascal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectopascal/gifts).



> I really hope you like your gift! 
> 
> A big big thank you to [Syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) for beta-ing for me, talking me out of procrastinating and cheering me on, she was my rock through this process!  
> Thank you to [InsaneJuliann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann) for beta-ing for me and catching my horrible habit of changing tenses!  
> My last thank you goes out to [Kamaete](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete) for letting me yell ideas at her at odd hours and being so helpful and to [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix) for putting up with me and cheering me on!
> 
> Really thank you guys it means a lot! Now on with the fic!

Bucky is lounging in Peggy's living room watching Steve's congratulations party unfold. The Alpha is ridiculously proud of his brother for finally landing the job with SHIELD security and for him and Sam pulling their heads out of their collective asses and finally getting together. But parties like this, even among familiar faces, always manage to drain the life out of him.

Bucky hadn't always been this weary of loud, crowded spaces, but things like having been pinned between a Semi-Truck and a Harley Davidson tend to bring that out in a person.

Buck much preferred the quiet dinner party Peggy had held earlier. Just the four of them. Peggy, Sam, Steve, and Bucky, the original quartet. Not that he didn't love the friends and pack he'd made along the way, but sometimes it just became too much.

Bucky finds himself absentmindedly tracing the words on his right forearm. The cool metal of his left hand is a much needed comfort. The upside to having so many people around is that at least now he doesn’t have the two love birds unknowingly rubbing their relationship in his face.

It had always made Bucky laugh to remember that Steve and Peggy shared the same first words and were a soulmated pair. Mostly cause it turned out they were both gay as hell. Peggy was now madly in love with her Beta girlfriend Angie (who had no words) and Steve had finally admitted he was in love with Sam (an Alpha whose first words belonged to his very straight best friend Riley). Now it just made him nostalgic for simpler days.

And Bucky... Well Bucky hasn’t found his soulmate yet, but considering the examples he's had, he isn’t really looking forward to finding them. At this point Bucky isn’t sure he can take finding out his soul mate is straight or hopelessly in love with someone else. Even if the cheesy pick up line adorning his arm is intriguing and makes him smile every time he glances at it, his optimism for a fairy tale ending is lacking.

The front door bursts open and Bucky's head shoots up at the commotion. The scent of coffee, motor oil, and Omega wafts into his nose. Ah, so Steve's best friend has arrived. Bucky rolls his eyes. The man could certainly make an entrance. Which means Rhodey and his boyfriend (or was it Alpha-consort?) is here too.

T'Challa is usually fun company when Bucky’s in the mood, but tonight isn’t a good one for their usual wild banter.

You see most of his friends and family are happily mated or dating no matter the circumstances. Being single and surrounded by happily bonded couples is not his idea of a good time on a good day. Feeling like he feels now? It is the absolute fucking worst.

In fact the only un-mated person, other than himself, is the Omega leaping into his brother's muscular arms. Steve's laughter at Tony's exuberant greeting is a balm on Bucky's nerves. For all that he's never really spoken to his brother’s best friend, he is certainly happy that Tony and Steve had found each other.

The two Omegas had been at each other's throats from the get go in their freshman year of college. Steve would always come home to their shared apartment complaining about the know it all Omega in his Chemistry class. Until one day he'd come back sporting a busted lip and black eye that would have had their mothers in druthers had they been witness to it. As it was, Bucky had been beyond pissed, but despite everything Steve had been smiling like he'd won the lottery and not just got the snot beaten out of him.

The reason Steve looked a right mess was because mid argument with Tony (Steve's unruly lab partner), some Alpha asshole had started harassing Tony. Only instead of growing quiet in the face of the over-aggressive Alpha, the Omega had turned and snarled "Go Knot-Yourself Jackass!"  Steve had been star struck. Finally he'd found another Omega who wouldn't take an aggressive Alpha's bullshit.

When said Alpha had tried to hit Tony in response, Steve (only ninety pounds soaking wet at the time) had tackled the bastard to the floor. Tony jumped into the fray not a moment later, not about to let Steve fight his battles for him. The two of them had walked away from the fight bruised, bloody, and grinning ear to ear.  It'd given Bucky palpitations just hearing about, cause fuck it all, now there was two of them.

Tony had fit right into Steve’s and his pack of friends and had even brought in some of his own. With only three betas and one other Omega they were an unusual pack, but they make it work.

It isn’t lost on Bucky that the reason this pack of misfits work so well together is because Tony and Steve are the glue at the heart of it all.

He watches with a fond eye as Tony peppers Steve’s face with kisses. Sam growls playfully in response to the affectionate gesture and everyone laughs when Tony flips him off.

It doesn’t help Bucky’s misery at all that it is Tony who is also single and un-soulmated. Tony who, despite never having shared a word with Bucky, has still managed to so efficiently capture his pathetic pining heart.  

-

At first the silence between them had been due to Steve's awkward ass introduction and then the force that was their sisters busting into the room interrupting any greeting either of them could have shared. They just hadn't had a chance at that first meeting when Steve brought his best friend home to meet his insane family. Between Sarah and Winifred Barnes-Rogers combined efforts to embarrass Steve in front of his first Omega friend and the combined whirlwind that their younger sisters Rebecca, Edwina, and Tabitha made up, Bucky literally hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise.

The next time they'd met Bucky had been picking the two of them up from Tony's parents’ funeral. The car ride home to the Barnes-Rogers household had been a silent one interspersed with the occasional sob into Stevie's shoulder. It hadn't felt like the right time to speak then, because he'd had no words of comfort to offer someone who'd lost their parents and gained a fortune he'd never wanted in the first place.

After that, even despite having the same friends and pack mates, they hadn't really seen each other but in silent passing, up until the day of Bucky's accident. Tony had waited with Steve and his family in the hospital and let them do all the talking when it came time to. Then when his family became too much with their well meaning words and Bucky had shouted them out of the room, Tony had stubbornly stayed behind and kept a silent vigil.

Which had been a blessing in the wake of losing his arm. The silences after that had been deliberate. Tony silently sitting with him for weeks on end, quietly helping with his PT, and then building him a metal prosthetic. He'd never been so grateful in all his life for the continued silence, because the hustle and bustle of his pack both family and friends, trying to help him had been too much.

Although it has been a few years since their silent friendship and pack bond began and they've long since grown comfortable with each other, Bucky has never been able to find the right thing to say.

They've watched movies together, shared meals, drinks, hugs, and on one memorable occasion they cuddled together drunkenly on the eve of the deaths of Tony's parents. All without saying a word. Through it all Bucky couldn't help but fall a little more in love with Tony each shared moment.

Bucky isn’t sure what he’s gonna do and he feels a little hopeless, falling for someone he’s never spoken to. He’d made the mistake of confiding this to both Steve and Sam in hopes that maybe they would know what he should do. They had both been entirely unhelpful, saying he should just ask Tony out already and then proceeded said advice by singing “Kiss the Girl” very loudly and off key.

Bucky watches as the Alpha pair T’Challa and Rhodey go into the kitchen to greet Peggy and Angie, who he can hear flirting madly from the hallway.  His gaze is dragged back over to where they both had left Tony, only to find Tony staring at him and smiling softly.  Steve and Sam stand behind him, both making kissy faces and drawing air hearts around his head.

Bucky can feel his face flush in response and he ducks his head; he is never gonna tell those two assholes anything again. He should have just asked Peggy.  

-

Clint decides to choose that moment to vault himself over the couch in an attempt to get away from his angry boyfriend and his equally angry girlfriend.

Which is Bucky’s opportunity to scramble off the couch and away from his own embarrassment and step out onto to Peggy’s balcony. Besides the point, he does not want to get between Phil and Natasha and their prey. Phil is pretty fierce for a Beta and no one messes with Natasha.

Bucky shuts the sliding glass door behind him and takes in a breath of fresh cold air, the city lights sprawling invitingly below.

He winces as he hears a crash from inside. Someone is gonna get murdered by Peggy, Angie, or Nat. Or worse all three. This is why he prefers quiet family get togethers, less chance of violent murder and terrible embarrassment.

Bucky leans against the metal rail and lets out a deep sigh. The fingers of his metal hand absently trace the words on his right forearm, a habit he can’t seem to break. He thinks again on his reasoning of why he is less than eager to meet his soulmate.

If he is being really honest with himself, it’s because he is afraid. Afraid that he’d have to be the asshole to tell his soulmate that he is in love with someone else.  He doesn’t think he’ll be as lucky as Steve or Sam and find out that he is soul-mated to his best friend. Considering that his best friend is Natasha, he knows he won’t be that lucky, as she already has her hands full with two insane soulmates (or maybe just the one if tonight's the night she decides to murder Clint).

Lost in his melancholy thoughts he doesn’t notice the glass door sliding open and shut. So he is extremely startled when the voice he’s only ever heard in passing addresses him.

“Don’t mind me, I am just checking out the stunning celestial bodies.”

Bucky’s breath catches. It can’t be. He turns and there Tony is, eyes bright and warm, roving over him salaciously. The air feels like it has been punched from his chest. Tony is his soulmate.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Bucky blurts out, shock rolling through him. He can’t be this lucky. Elation bubbles in his chest as his heartbeat begins to gallop.

Which is quickly subdued as he watches shock, hope, happiness, sorrow, and hurt slide over Tony’s face in rapid succession. Tony lets out a soft, “Oh.” and then “Sorry… I'll j-just go then.” As Tony turns to go back inside, but Bucky grabs the Omega’s wrist, realizing quickly how his exclamation would have sounded.

“No. Wait! That’s not what- I meant- I just-.” He can tell his stuttering is only making the matter worse. Tony tries to pull out of his grip. So the Alpha tugs a little on his wrist and then pulls Tony into his chest.

His instincts are screaming at him to not make this situation worse, so he gently wraps the stiff Omega in his arms, sucks in a breath, and says as quickly as possible, “That was a ‘yougotbefuckingkiddingme I am never this lucky’, not a rejection.”

Bucky looks into Tony’s eyes earnestly, silently begging that the Omega believe him. Tony stares back, slowly relaxing in his grip. The scent of happy Omega pheromones finally reaching his nose, Bucky lets out a relieved breath.

“Lucky?” The question sounds unsure.

“Yes. Lucky, that the Omega I am in love with, turned out to be my soulmate. Considering my examples I’d say it’s nothing short of a miracle.” Bucky says a little breathlessly. Tony is in his arms. Tony is his soulmate. His inner Alpha is triumphant.

Tony lets out a little gasp. “In love with? You’re in love with me?”  

Bucky flinches, oh god he’d actually said that. Out loud. He opens his mouth to take it back or to tell him he just meant, had a crush on or something to make this less embarrassing. Only to be met with very insistent lips and then his Alpha brain turns to mush.

He kisses back fervently, nibbling on the Omega’s lower lip. This must be heaven. Bucky pulls back suddenly. “Hold on a second, were you hitting on me when you came out here?”

Tony laughs at that. “I was just kissing you, you’d think the answer to that would be obvious.” He smiles brightly. “But just so there's no confusion, yes I was hitting on you. I might- I might be a little in love with you too.”

Bucky is just about to kiss him again in joy or to punish him for the sass he can’t be sure, right up until Clint runs out onto the balcony screaming and trying to hide behind the two of them.

-

An angry looking Peggy wielding a rolling pin follows him, Sam and Nat right behind her, covered in cake, looking equally livid.

Tony can’t help but crack up at the sight that the three angry Alphas present.  “What did you do Clint?” Tony says between laughing breaths. Tony looks at his fellow Omega cowering behind Bucky.

“Um. In an attempt to escape Phil’s tickling clutches I may have knocked over Peggy’s favorite vase?” There is a nervous chuckle evident in his voice.

Tony narrows his eyes, “So then how did Sam and Nat-” 

“Steve and T’Challa too.” Peggy chimes in angrily from the door.  

“Okay so how did  Steve, Sam, Nat, and T’Challa end up covered in cake?”

“Well you see-” Clint starts to explain and then he comes to a halt when he sees the way Bucky is cradling Tony in his arms, nose tucked into Tony’s collarbone while eyeing the Alphas at the door suspiciously.

Clint takes a whiff of the air and suddenly what he is seeing all slides into place. How does he always manage to get himself into these kind of situations?

“Uh, guys you are gonna want to go back inside.” Clint says softly, eyes on Bucky. The other Alphas in attendance finally catch on to the possessive pheromones filling the air and the way their friend is eyeing them like they are the enemy.

Interrupting a soulmate bonding and especially one between an Alpha and Omega is not a good idea.

Clint stands from his crouch and eases his way over to the three now very tense individuals. Bucky is throwing out very challenging vibes and the others are doing their best to ignore their instincts that say they should meet that challenge.

Clint sighs, he hopes Tony appreciates what he is about to do for him.  Clint marches up to Peggy like a soldier into battle, takes a big breath, and then pushes the remaining piece of cake he’s been harboring as his last line of defense right into her face. Then, as a last ditch effort to save himself, he darts past the other two Alphas and into the apartment, praying she will be gentle when she ends his life.

Clint’s noble sacrifice works perfectly. Peggy shrieks in rage and the three Alphas turn to chase after him.

-

With their departure, the sliding door slams shut, breaking Bucky out of the haze he had drifted into the moment the other Alphas had come too close to his Omega.

Bucky flushes in embarrassment at his behavior and buries his face closer to the lovely scent Tony is omitting. It smells like warm vanilla, coffee, and the sweet scent of amusement.

“Sorry,” he breathes out, the possessive feeling subsiding as he kisses along the neck that is suddenly bared for him.

A low pleased sounding rumble is all he gets in response. Tony has already forgotten the commotion and is nuzzling at Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky has heard about soul bonding all in his life, how astronomical it is, that it feels like the world is shaking apart or being struck by lightning. But Steve and Peggy’s bonding had been a testament to what a crock of shit that is.   

He never thought it would feel so welcoming, so warm; like being wrapped up in the warmest blankets or slipping into a blessedly hot bath. It feels like coming home. The heat between them increases between one moment and the next. It feels like every nerve ending is alight with pleasure and warmth.

When Bucky opens his eyes (when did he close them?), it’s to look down into warm brown depths and a golden light glowing between them as the bond solidifies.  Bucky’s gaze shifts to where his words are now a shining glittery gold. The sign of a completed soul bond.

Bucky’s heart stutters as he looks at his own golden words on Tony’s skin. He brushes his metal fingers gently over them and is pleased when his mate lets out a little moan in response. Bucky will have to explore that reaction later

“I am so glad it’s you, Tony.” Then Bucky leans in and kisses him gently. Tony responds with a delighted little whimper and deepens the kiss, until they are both out of breath.

When Bucky pulls back for some much needed air, Tony smiles up at him softly and says, “I am glad it’s you too and that those words weren’t the rejection I feared after all.”

Bucky grabs Tony’s wrist then and reads the words he’d spoken, with a new kind of horror. “Oh, God. You thought I hated you. I mean- that your soulmate hated you. Tony I-”

“Hey, I know it’s not true now and I have you, what more could I ask for?”

“I don’t know, maybe not years spent thinking your soulmate fucking hated you?”

“Bucky it happens, I am mean look at Steve’s and Peggy’s words: ‘Watch where you’re going!’ and ‘Arsehole, you pushed me!’ aren’t exactly ringing endorsements.”

“Tony they were like, five. And the Arsehole was said endearingly after Steve pushed her out from in front of a moving bus!”

“That’s my point, I had no idea what context my words would be in,” Tony says smugly.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You still shouldn’t have had to worry about this. I could never hate you,” he whispers, softly cupping Tony’s face. He brushes his thumbs across the apples of Tony’s cheeks.

“It was worth it. Every second of doubt was worth this moment, this reassurance, Bucky. You are worth it all.” Tony kissed the palm of Bucky’s metal hand as he leans into the touch.

“Such saps, the both of you.” Rhodey’s voice rings out.

They both look up to see Steve (with a little cake still in his hair) and Rhodey(frosting on his face from where Bucky is sure he’d been “helping” T’Challa) standing in the doorway staring at the two of them fondly.

“Told you, you should’ve asked him out ages ago,” Steve says with a shitting eating grin and mischief in his eyes.

“I guess I should congratulate you both, but seeing as it's supposed to be my congratulations party I am not sure how supportive I am feeling.”  

Bucky flips him off for his cheek.

Steve turns to Rhodey. “You see that? I was about to change my mind and everything. Was even thinking about sending Clint down to the store to pick up some rootbeer and ice cream to celebrate, and this is the thanks I get?!”

Rhodey nods solemnly, a smile edging at his lips even as he shakes his head in mock disappointment. “So ungrateful.”

Tony groans into Bucky’s shoulder mournfully. “Why did I think introducing you two was a good idea?”

“Because you love us.” Rhodey and Steve say simultaneously while high fiving.

Tony laughs as he tugs Bucky toward the door. “Lies and slander!”

Bucky smiles at the three of them as he is led inside. He decides parties aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
